A love that Consumes
by ShanteRenee
Summary: After watching the season finale of TVP Season 3, I was upset that as Damon was left to DIE, all we DELANA fans got was a single phone call. This is how that episode SHOULD have went. Season 4 spinoff. What if Elena had chosen Damon? Then what?
1. Go back or move forward

**This has the possibilitiy to be a real story, but I doubt it will be. This is just to satisfy myself, because I feel that this is what REALLY was happening. Or maybe because I'm #teamdelena, I was reading too much into it? I still like Stefan, but who wouldn't want a Damon in their life? :D Enjoy. The dialog is the same as the show, word for word, except for a few lines I've added that changes EVERYTHING. I hope you like it!**

****UPDATE: THIS STORY HAS RECEIVED ALOT OF POSITIVE REVIEWS, AND PEOPLE BEGGING ME TO CONTINUE. So, I've decided to continue writing this MAINLY because we don't have any more VPD to look forward to for the next few months and I need something to keep me sain.! :) *****

Chapter 1: Go back or move forward

The look on Matt's face said it all. Jeremy was giving him bad news.

"Alright, I got it Jer." Matt sighed as he flipped his phone shut. I knew instantly what had been said.

"We have to go back." I said in a low voice. If it was true—if Klaus was really dead—I couldn't leave everyone to die while I ran away. Matt did not answer.

"We have to go back!" I said more firmly. "Matt, listen to me. If Klaus is the one who turned their bloodline, then they are all going to DIE!"

"Look Elena," Matt broke his eyes off the road to glance at me before he continued, "Damon isn't with them."

"What?" I was thoroughly confused. What was going on? How long had I been drugged and unconscious? When had Damon—?

"He's 100 miles out of town," he sighed heavily before returning his eyes to the road. "I can keep driving to him, or I could turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice."

My choice. Something I'd never been good with. Making choices always ended up in disaster. It was because of me that everyone around me had to be where they were now. My choices led everyone here. My choice…I could not think straight. I hated making choices. When you make a choice, you lose the ability of having an option. Because you will have already chosen, and there will be no other options.

Suddenly my mind shifted into high gear: _Damon. _If Klaus was really dead…he was 100 miles away from civilization. Away from town, from friends, from his brother…from me. I tried to ignore the overwhelming urge I had to demand Matt to speed up so that we could get to Damon faster.

_I can't do this. I'm not going back just for Stefan. I have my life, my friends, my family…_My mind tried to rationalize, but I couldn't shake the feeling of leaving Damon to die, with no one.

"So what do you want me to do?" Matt had slowed down, and was waiting on my response.

"I…uh, I need minute. I need to call him."

I flipped out my phone and pushed talk. Damon's voice was on the other line within seconds.

"Let me guess, calling to see if the grim reaper has paid a visit?"

His dark and idiotic sense of humor even in the face of potential death was absolutely unbelievable But then again, it was Damon. I smiled, despite the fear growing in my stomach.

"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big fat liar."

"Yea, um, I'm sure we will." I had no idea what to say.

"Hey where are you?"

I sighed. "Matt's taking me home." I whispered. I had to fight back the tears as I said this. It was the right thing to do. There were so many people I was leaving…instead of staying with Damon as he died. My heart was torn.

Damon was silent for a few moments before replying on the other line. "To Stefan."

I closed my eyes and sighed again. "No, not just Stefan, Damon." I tried to think of some other people that were worth me going back for. "To Tyler, to Caroline—"

"No, I know, I get it." His voice was somber. "So…since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, of course." I said, but I was afraid of what his question would be, though a part of me already knew what it was.

"If it was down to just him and me. And you _had _to make a choice. Who got the goodbye? Who would it be?"

I hated when I was forced to make a choice. With no other people to go back for, all that was left was Stefan. Stefan and Damon. Damon and Stefan. I had no answer for a choice I refused to make. Now was the time to make it, though.

"I love him, Damon." My heart fluttered a bit, but my mind formed an image of the man I was on the phone with, and not his brother I had just said. I shook this off as I continued to carry through, "He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly."

_He's dying, and you're already killing him? _My mind viciously spat at me. I felt horrible. "No matter what I feel for you…I never unfell for him." _Instead I fell for the both of you._

"Hey, I get it." He said softly. "Stefan. Hmph. It's always gunna be…Stefan."

Damon's words stung me. "I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you Damon…which is why I have to let you go."

I tried to control the tears that were now pouring down my face. Matt glanced at me with a worried look on his face. I turned my body so I faced away from him as I continued. "I mean, maybe if you and I would have met first…" I was grasping at straws. What could I say? There was nothing else left to be said.

"Yeah. Maybe." He whispered.

"You're going to be fine. You hear me? You're going to be okay, and I'm going to see you soon." I sniffed.

"Real soon. Goodbye Elena."

The moment my phone clicked, I felt like I'd lost more than just the telephone connection.

Matt was quiet for several moments before looking at me.

"Do you still want me to turn around?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed. "I don't know. I don't know what I want."

"Yes, you do." He said. "You're just afraid to say it."

I smiled. He sounded so much like my mother. I sighed. I knew I was making a mistake.

"Keep driving."

* * *

**PLEASE review, and share you thoughts. How was it? Good? Bad? **


	2. If only she knew

**This was not supposed to be a fanfic. But after the persist reviews and 900+ story hits, I decided it was pretty clear that maybe I should continue this. I would also love it if you kept the reviews coming. They fuel me to continue this. I'm going to change the name of the story, and more than likely, the chapters will be longer.**

**This chapter is still word for word following the last scene in season finale. Since we ALL have to wait for TVP to come back on NEXT season, I guess writing a fanfic could keep me sain for a few months. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapter's coming! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: If she only knew

**Damon POV**

Shit. My head was pounding. Alaric knew how to throw a damn good punch, I'd give him that. It was becoming harder and harder to avoid his attacks. I could easily kick his ass if I wanted, but my mind wasn't on this battle, because it was too busy trying to process the one I'd just lost. The battle for Elena was finally over, and I had lost. Her words were still crystal clear in my mind, and every time they rang out repeatedly in my head, my willpower weakened that much more.

_No matter what I feel for you…I never unfell for him. _

What the hell did Stefan have over me? First Katherine, now Elena? It didn't make sense. I blinked before dodging a punch in my left shoulder, and quickly threw a punch to Alaric's low right abdomen. The next hit sent me to the ground.

_Maybe if you and I would have met first. _Ha. If she only knew. I should have never compelled her that night…

_I had been watching her through the trees. I knew she could hear my footsteps as they snaps twigs, even though I was over 50 feet away from her. She was playing along. Katherine always loved a good chase. She pretended to be on the phone to get away from the crowd of people. She walked further and further down the street. I could no longer resist the urge to be next to her, and I was tired of our game. I was in front of her within seconds._

"_Katherine." I smiled._

"_Um," She turned around, as if looking to see who I was talking to. Why was she still playing? "No, I'm…I'm Elena."_

_Wait. What? Elena? "Oh," I couldn't think. "You…" Was she playing? "You just look…ah…" I'm sure I was freaking this human out. But then again, she was freaking me out. Was this even possible? I decided to start over._

"_I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. "You just…really remind me of someone…I'm Damon."_

"_Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." She replied. _

_I smiled. I liked this girl. Elena. "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

"_It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."_

_I could only grin. If only she knew. Mystic Falls…the birthplace of my vampire existence. I could see that the lack of a response was unsettling to her._

"_I got into a fight with my boyfriend." She mumbled. Well, that would explain it._

"_About what?" I threw my hands up in a surrender position. "May I ask?"_

"_Life." She sighed heavily. "Future…he's got it all mapped out."_

"_And you don't want it?" I asked._

"_I don't know what I want."_

"_Well, that's not true." I smirked, shaking my head. I was proud of myself—having an actual conversation with a human, and not having the complete desire to rip into their throat for blood. Maybe it was because she looked like Katherine? "You want what everybody wants."_

_It was cute the way she tilted her head in confusion at my statement. "What?" She asked curiously. Then with an arched eyebrow she continued, "A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

_This girl—Elena—had spunk. I liked it. "Hmph." If. She. Only. Knew. "Well let's just say I've been around a long time…" I winked, before whispering, "I've learned a few things."_

"_So Damon," she replied, "tell me, what is it that I want?"_

_She wanted me to play physic? Alright. I slowly took a few steps toward her before starting. "You want a love that __**consumes**__ you. You want passion. And adventure. And even a little danger."_

_I had stunned her into silence. Victory. Before I could bask in my skills for any longer, she found her voice again._

"_So, what do you want?"_

_Damn. "Ah…" _

_Suddenly there was a car horn and she turned around. Was I saved by the bell?_

"_That's my parents." She said with her back to me. This was my chance._

_I made sure to make eye contact with her the moment she turned around. Compelling her was my only option. "__**I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now, I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town just yet. Goodnight Elena."**_

_I was gone before she could blink._

What was I doing, lying here on the ground like a wounded warrior? I did have something to—technically—"live" for. Elena deserved to know the truth. She was right. Maybe if we had met first…we _had_ met first. The battle was not over, and I damn sure was not about to go down without a fight.

"Is that the best you got?" I wheezed out to Alaric as he stood above me with a stake in hand.

"Not quite." He replied, before attempting to jab the stake into my heart.

I moved with quickness he was not expecting, and mustarded up the last remaining strength I had left to kick his ass. But it was too easy. His jabs were becoming weaker and slower. Something was wrong.

"What's happeneing?" Alaric squeaked as he fell to his knees.

And then it clicked. This could only mean one thing. "No. No. No."

"Ahhh!" Rick shouted, and gasped.

"No. Rick. No! RICK!"

I watched as the body of Alaric turned to a corpse. This was not happening. "No. You are not dead. _You are not dead!_"

I was in a daze…I had to get to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave me a review with what you thought about this chapter. Reviews will keep me going. Otherwise...I'll likely stop. Thanks!**


	3. The Departed

**So this chapter was a bit difficult to write… this first part addresses the question asked by Angela, I DO know that technically the wicker bridge is closer to Stefan than Damon, but I think I've found a workaround to that…I'll explain it in the end of this chapter in case everyone doesn't don't figure it out. And this is to for "Feuerkatz" (You didn't log in so I couldn't send you a PM) but I do plan on making this be a Delena story…I'm sorry you were disappointed that this is still ending just like the season finale. But just to set the record straight though, she still WILL be a vampire. I liked the idea of her becoming one, but when she wakes up, she will remember alot…and her decision will be Damon. #endgame! And to Aliuj14, I do plan on making this my own spinoff of what season 4 should be like. I hope I answered everyone's questions!**

Chapter 3: The Departed

Stefan was the first to call me, although I don't remember even answering. I couldn't think straight. This was not happening. "How is this happening?" I asked him, barely aware of myself as I stared ahead in a daze.

"Listen Damon, Rebbecca called. She's going to try to kill Elena. I'm going after her. You need to get to them."

"No, brother…" I sighed, "Alaric is dead…" I stared down at the body of my best friend as I said this, looking at him curiously. Rick still had a look of horror on his face. I wanted to reach down and close his eyes, just to save myself from having to look at them.

And then they moved.

"Shit!" I cursed, shaking my head. "Alaric! Rick! Can you hear me?"

I'm a vampire, so I know my hearing is great. His heart…was pumping slow. He was not dead. His body was indeed very still and corpse-like, but he had not yet shriveled up like a vampire-dead-like-corpse. But he was barely alive. He seemed to be gasping for air, and he was immobilized. The only thing moving was his eyes…was that the only thing he could move? Was Elena under a spell? How? His heart sounded so faint, like it would give out at any moment…that meant…Elena…

"Damon! Did you hear me?" Stefan screamed in to the phone. "They were heading towards you when last spoke with Matt! Elena had decided to come meet you!"

She had? She'd made her decision clear that it was Stefan…not me. The realization of what Stefan came crashing down on me instantly. "What?"

"Go to her and Matt! Find them! Now!"

She. Chose. Me.

It had been a long time since I had truly felt my heart…up until that exact moment.

Was there still a possibility of her being alive? How far had they been? When had she made the decision to keep driving towards me and not turn around and go back to Stefan? I couldn't focus, because my mind was racing, and my heard began to pound faster with a glimmer of hope. If there was even the slightest chance that she could survive—where ever she was—I had to find out. To finally have Elena in _my_ arms as _mine_…I would do just about anything.

"Don't die, Rick…I'll be back." I murmured before snapping my phone shut and racing towards Mystic Falls.

I had anticipated to see Matt's car, but it never showed. What could Rebecca possibly do if she hadn't outright killed Elena? Maybe they were in a car crash, with the car jammed up a tree…this would explain Elena being unable to move…I tried not to envision the image of her being crushed to death, because it was unbearable. There was no one out, which made it easier for me to pick up for the two specific heartbeats I was searching for. I did not see any truck, no headlights, no screaming for help. I began to get worried the farther I traveled. Something wasn't right. I slowed when I finally saw the scene before me: there was a huge chunk of the old wicker bridge missing. I looked down and saw nothing but murky green water.

"Oh god, please don't be in there…" I said moments before jumping in. I began to swim down and instantly I saw Matt's truck. Then I saw him. He still had some life left in him and was attempting to use his arm to break open the window. I quickly jerked the entire car door off in one motion, and pointed for him to get out and swim up.

He motioned to his seatbelt, and then to Elena. Her hair was surrounding her, floating wilding, which prevented me from seeing her face…but her heart was still—barely—beating. She would live. She had to. I snapped the belt, and Matt scrambled upwards. I began to reach for Elena and it was then that I saw her face. The look was one I'd never seen her with before—the look of death. This was not happening.

_Shit. No, no! You are not dead! _I grabbed her and began to swim up. Mat was on the side of the bank gasping for air on his knees when I emerged with Elena on my shoulder. He continued coughing up water while I attempted CPR.

Was I doing it right? Nothing was happening. "Come on…" I pounded into her chest several more times, but Elena remained…lifeless.

"Come on, come on, come _on_! _You cannot be dead!_" I shouted at her. This was not happening.

"Brother." Stefan's hand gently rested on my shoulder as I looked up at him. I had no idea when he'd even arrived.

"No Stefan, no!" I shouted again. He knelt down quietly beside me, but said nothing. After a fw moments he quietly said, "Damon, we have to get out of here."

That was the last thing I remembered…nothing else mattered.

* * *

**So what did you think? OH, and the work around…I had Stefan under the impression that they'd be closer to Damon since that's what Matt told him. He had no idea that Rebecca planned on making them run off the bridge. Please review. **


	4. Gone but not for good

**For anyone interested in the sneak peek on my website, please visit : www. web-candy. org !**

**Enjoy the chapter...oh and there's a surprise! It's in Stefan's POV. I had to get him in the mix, or the love triangle wouldn't be complete.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gone, but not for good

**Stefan POV**

I knew she would be dead the moment I ended the call with Rebecca. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I heard the intention and determination in Rebecca's voice. But I was grateful she at least had the decency to call. I could not stop the tears that had begun to form in my eyes as I looked down at Elena.

Elena's lifeless body lay on the metal examining table before me. Her hair was still wet, and her clothes only just beginning to become damp. Her heart was not beating. She was not alive. Bringing Matt back to Mystic falls to go to the hospital was the last thing I had wanted to do, but Bonnie was nowhere to be found, and he would have died. When I found him, Damon, and…her, Matt had been unconscious. At least he made it. He was okay. He would be okay, and he would have a normal, safe life.

I could not think. There was nothing left. The only reason for my existence…was gone. She was gone. Gone from this world. Gone from her friends, gone from Jeremy, gone from me…and Damon. Everyone she ever cared about. My brother, he really did love her. He was taking it worse than me. He'd broke down after not being able to revive her. He didn't come with me to the hospital…instead he had chosen to run off in an angry blind fury. He was hurt. He was probably gone. I could not help him…I had to try too much to remain in control of own emotions or else I would have risked letting my anger destroy everything left in me. I owed Elena better than that. I had to keep my composure, for her. It's what she'd want.

The pain in my heart for the dead woman in front of me was becoming severe. She would not be in any of this…she would not be _dead_ if it wasn't for me. I should have never met her. With me came all the horror in her life. She would not have had to make any decisions about me nor my brother. Or saving her family or friends. She would have had a nice, normal life. Ironic the way in which I saved her did nothing put _prolong _the way she would end. Still…as a result of me.

"Where is she?"

"No, Damon, wait!"

I could clearly make out the angry voice of my brother…he was back. Maybe he had come to see for himself that this was no dream, and it was actually happening. When he had run off, it was apparent he was still in disbelief. Now, it had been a few hours, and he had probably gotten enough time to let the truth sink in. I sighed, and decided to make the effort to intervene before things got out of hand. In Damon's current unstable state, no one was safe around him.

As I turned the corner, I could see Dr. Meredith trying to restrain Damon. I continued walking towards them silently, as neither of them had noticed me yet.

"You need to know: when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier today her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't just a concussion—it…it was a _cerebral hemorrhage._ Bleeding on the brain."

I tried to process what she was getting at. Apparently so was Damon.

"What are you saying?" He hissed, too upset to be playing any riddles. He sensed my approach, and shot a scowl up at me over Dr. Meredith's head, but she was too busy fumbling over her words to notice.

"He was so worried…I didn't want to tell him but I—" She paused for a fraction of a second before continuing nervously. "I_helped_ her. She _needed_ my help." Her words came out in a rush, fast and frantic. She was trying to say what she could not say. We had to read between the lines.

"You _what?_" Damon shouted, but not before I could let out a few low curses. It was then that Dr. Meredith noticed my arrival, and she spun around quickly. A few doctor's walking by threw a few curious glances in our direction.

"Stefan," she pleaded, "please listen to me. We can't talk here, but we don't have much time."

I was still trying to process what she'd done. Dr. Meredith had only one special way to _help _all her patients. A special way that was unknown amongst her colleagues. A special way that involved the use of _vampire blood._

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Come. Both of you." She motioned for us to follow her through a door to her left. I pressed together my lips and glanced at Damon. He grimaced but said nothing as he stalked in behind her. I followed last, and closed the door.

"Did Elena know that she had vampire blood in her system?" Damon asked furiously. Meredith did not answer him right away. Instead, she set down the wooden clipboard she'd been holding and sighed heavily. The tension in the room was steady building.

"Yes." She replied slowly, as she looked at Damon. "But she did not want anyone to be aware of it."

"_Of course _she didn't. Why? Because this is Elena we're talking about. I bet she didn't think it would matter. I bet she didn't think she'd be _dying _tonight!" He hissed. Taking a step towards her.

"Damon." I warned.

"No, Stefan. Don't start with me. You need to talk to psycho doc over here! We all know Elena never wanted to be a vampire._You _knew too," He jabbed a finger in Meredith's direction before he started pacing up and down. "I mean, none of this…none of this should be happening!" In his anger, he kicked the trash can, which flew across the room with a 'thud', and caused the doctor to flinch.

"I know…but, you both need to understand, _she needed my help._ We were losing her. She would have _died._"

"She did _die!_" Damon retorted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Look, let's not dwell on this, brother. There's nothing left that can be done. The only choice that remains if Elena chooses to complete the transition—"

"Which she _won't._ God. Seeing her alive, just for her to _die again…_" He trailed off as emotions got the best of him.

"Regardless to whatever she chooses," I replied, "the choice is still going to be hers."

* * *

**So what did you think? I need help figuring out who's POV to do it in next chapter. Damon or Elena? Yes, this means Elena will be awoken by the next chapter. Leave your choice in your review please.**


	5. Transition

**I'm SORRY. I know I was supposed to post since Tuesday, but keep in mind I do have a life...and life is unexpected. My brother broke his foot, and I've been having to help him, in addition to working. So I've been busy...**

**Second, I got a very nasty review. :( Someone named "TeamDelena" left an anonymous review cursing me out because the last chapter was in STEFAN's pov. If you say stuff like that, you should sign in so that I can reply back to you. Don't leave an anonymous review. Listen up people: I'm writing this story for ME. Because I love VPD, and I love writing as a passion. If you don't like the idea of Stefan still being in the picture, and it being from his POV occasionally...I'm sorry, but it's not your story. For the ones who do support the story, thank you! :)**

**ENJOY! To make up for the long wait, I've made this chapter the LONGEST YET! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Transition

Elena POV

_I couldn't breathe. As the water filled into my lungs and I took my last breath, a part of me knew when I next opened my eyes, things would never be the same._

My eyes flew open, as I gasped for breath. I was instantly aware of two things. First, my throat was on fire. It felt as if someone had poured 100 pounds of crushed peppers down it, and then washed it down with hot sauce. The scorching feeling made me ache, and I struggled to breathe right. Taking deep breaths only made it worse. The air hitting the inside of my lungs seemed to make my insides inflamed with a need I didn't want to understand or acknowledge.

Second, I could sense others were here with me. They were in the corners, lurking. Although it was dark in the room, I could still see everything quite clearly. In fact, all of my senses seemed especially heightened. I guess it was true what I'd been told about everything being intensified as a vampire. I could not focus on anything, because the aching sensation was beginning to grow stronger. I sat up on the cold table. I could hear voices, not too far away. After listening to some of the conversations, my guess was that I was in a hospital. My company was growing anxious. Perhaps they were waiting for me to react, to be startled, or frightened. But I did nothing, because I was still trying to process everything.

"Elena." My name was spoken softly, but the voice was filled with pain. I could hear it in his voice. My eyes shot over to the source to see Stefan emerge from the shadows. His brows were furrowed, as if he was trying to read into me. His arms were crossed in front of him. His eyes were red, as if he had recently been crying. The expression on his face said it all. It killed any ounce of hope I had that this was just a dream. I was not hallucinating. This was real.

"Elena!" This time, my name was said angrily, moments before the room doors were thrown open. They banged against the solid walls before slamming back in place. My glance shifted from Stefan to his brother. Damon looked like his was ready to murder someone. He had a look of vengeance on his face, and he was seething with rage. Before I could say anything, I could clearly hear another pair of voices—with matching shuffling footsteps—I recognized. I knew they had to have been at least 20 feet away, but yet I felt as if I was right next to them.

"Where's Elena?"

"Wait, you must understand—"

"Elena!" Jeremy called, moments before he also appeared through the doors.

"Oh come _on,_ really?" Damon said, looking at Dr. Meredith Fell who had ran in behind my brother. "Two minutes. _Two minutes. _You couldn't stall him for _two minutes_?"

"Sorry. I tried. He was persistent." She replied, before glancing down at the floor.

"I'm dead?" I squeaked. Everyone fell silent, and looked at me. I looked at everyone briefly, and saw the looks of hurt, pain, worry, fear, angry, and uncertainty in every one of their eyes. A lot of decisions had to be made.

"Yes. You are in transition." Damon said slowly. He walked past Stefan, who was closest to me, and then did not stop until he was standing directly in front of me. He knelt down and grabbed my hand. He looked like he was about to crumble. "Elena," the way he said my name, it was filled with so much emotion, and I could tell he was close to tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I…I never wanted any of this." I could feel my bottom lip begin to tremble. The feelings were so intense, and it was beginning to get the better of me. The burning sensation was also still growing. Having two healthy humans in the room with pulsing hearts didn't help. The moment I thought this, my body seemed to acknowledge that there was _food_ in the room. Warm, fresh blood. I could feel my body tense, and I knew Dr. Fell and Jeremy were in danger. From me.

"Jeremy, Dr. Fell…you guys should leave." I whispered, without looking at them. I squeezed Damon's hand, "help me." I was so scared. The last thing I wanted to do was attack anyone I cared about, but I felt if they stayed any longer, the choice would no longer be mine.

"No! I'm not leaving. Look Elena, I know you would never—" Jeremy began, but Damon cut him off.

"Stefan, get them out of here, now!" He snapped, and in a flash, Stefan was a blur—dragging out a very defiant Jeremy and a worried Dr. Fell behind him. Damon looked back at me with a grimace on this face as he stared up at me. "Look. We need to get you out of here. The last place you need to be is in a hospital full of blood."

"Where do I go?"

"With me. Come on." He replied as he pulled me to my feet. Then he glanced around until he found what he was looking for. "Wait right here." He dropped my hands and walked past me. I turned in time to see him head towards a refrigerator in the far back corner of the room. It was locked with a chair, but with a quick flick of his wrist, he had it open. He quickly reached in and took out three freshly donated blood bags. He tossed one to me and winked.

I caught the bag, but I could only stare at it. "Um…"

"Drink up." He said, nodding to the bag.

"Damon…" I questioned. I did not know how to react. It's not every day you drink blood for the first time. It's not every day that you must choose between becoming a vampire or dying. But what kind of choice was that, anyway? If I completed the transition, would I become an eternal soulless monster, feeding on helpless victims for centuries? If I died…I could be with my family. I could see my parents again. And Alaric, and Aunt Jenna. I wanted to be with them. But then I wanted to be here. With Jeremy. With Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline…Damon. All of them were my family here. If I chose to become a vampire, I could "live". I would never live the life I had originally wanted. I would have to let that go. I would never be a mother, or even a grandmother. I could never grow old. I would never know what those human experiences would have been like. I could never have any semblance of a normal human life again.

I watched the expression on his face soften as he glanced at me. When he spoke, his voice was soft and full of concern. "Hey," he said, "you…" he trailed off, and seemed to be trying to get his voice together. "You don't have to do this."

"Damon—"

"No, I mean, of course I _want _you to, but that's selfish. And I know, it's very _un-Stefan_ like of me. But at the same time…I _don't _want you to do this unless you want to. I mean—the decision is yours. I just assumed that—"

I raised a finger to his lips to silence him, because he was rambling. "Damon." I said quietly. "You talk too much." I smiled when he shrugged and gave me a grimace beneath my fingers. I was going to say something just then, but suddenly I could not remember what it was, because Damon's bright blue eyes were suddenly entrapping me.

"Elena…" Stefan trailed off as he watched the two of us. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Oh, Stefan," I quickly dropped my hand and tried not to be flustered. "Where's, uh, Jeremy and Dr. Fell?"

He glanced curiously at his brother before responding. "Jeremy is outside, in the lobby. Dr. Fell went back to work."

"Oh…ok then." I nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"Have you…?" He nodded towards the unopened bag of blood in my hands.

"Don't worry brother; she has not made that life altering decision yet. You have not missed a thing. You were _just in time._" Damon chimed in, with irritation in his voice. He crossed his arms behind his back and took a step back from me.

"Elena?" Stefan said my name as a question, instead of a statement. I knew what he was asking before he even said it. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

I was not sure, but I also knew I did not want to die. I was too young. I still had so much that I wanted to do. Maybe becoming a vampire would not be the worst thing in the world. Then again, I could be making the biggest mistake of my "life". I sighed slowly, and looked at both of the Salvatore brother's carefully before answering.

"Yes. This is what I want."

* * *

**So, please leave me a POSITIVE review and let me know what you thought! Also, if you have any thoughts of where this story should go, please do share it. I am kinda just winging this. It was supposed to be a one shot, so...I'm not really sure where to take it . ! :)**


	6. Bonnie

**BRACE YOURSELF, because this chapter doesn't have much of Damon in it, at all. :( Sorry lol.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bonnie

Elena POV

"Alright, but just know…there's really no turning back, Elena." Damon advised solemnly. Beside him, Stefan nodded lightly. I breathed deeply. He was right. This was it. I would have to say goodbye to my old life, the old me. I had to embrace what was to come.

"I know," I replied quietly, "I know that. And like I said, I'm ready." I watched as both Salvatore brothers took a few steps closer to me, closing in the distance between us.

"We will be here, if you need us. You should be fine, though." Stefan assured me with a small squeeze of his hand on my shoulder. He gave a slight smile before removing his hand and taking a few steps back.

My face turned to confusion. "Why would I need—?" I began to say, before Damon cut me off.

"In case you turn out to be a psycho vampire killer that enjoys blood so much that you lust for it—while you're a new vampire in a hospital full of potential _victims_. Then, we could have a problem." Damon clarified as he winked at me.

"Oh." I whispered, looking at the bag in my hand.

"Don't think about it too much." Stefan suggested. "It'll be easier if you don't."

I sighed loudly before nodding. "Alright."

There was a circular opening about two inches above the middle of the bag. It had a cap that flipped up, instead of twisting off. I flipped open the cap, and the scent of fresh blood hit my nostrils. Although I couldn't see myself, I could _feel _my face. I could feel the veins underneath my eyes enlarging in response to the blood. My teeth seemed to instantly sprout fangs as an effect too. My entire body was instinctively reacting to this blood bag, and so I decided to just go with it. Closing my eyes, I brought the bag to my lips and drank.

It was delicious. Warm. Thick. Amazing. I did not think I would enjoy it this much, but I did. Before I knew it, I had drained the pouch dry. I looked up with blood red, accusing eyes. Where had all of it gone? When?

"Whoa, easy there, killer." Damon smiled, handing me another bag. "There's plenty for you."

Instead of responding, I grabbed the bag and repeated the process. I could feel my body change. I felt strong. I felt invincible. I felt like a _vampire._

Some hours later, I was with Stefan at the boarding house. Damon had to get rid of Alaric's body, and figure out what to do with the coffin and ashes of Klaus. Bonnie had agreed to meet up with him to cast a few concealing spells, but only under the condition that she be allowed to see me first. The Salvatore brothers had not allowed me near any humans, not even Jeremy. But Bonnie _wasn't _human, I had argued, and so they had no choice.

My phone had long since been lost in the lake, so I was forced to communicate with Bonnie through Stefan's phone. It buzzed on the coffee table in front of me as I sat on the couch, with my legs curled beneath me.

"Is it Bonnie?" Stefan asked from the kitchen. He was preparing dinner for me, against my wishes.

"Yea," I answered, glancing down at it. "She just texted to say she's on the way."

"Great." He replied, as he walked into the living room holding a tray with soup and a cup of juice. "That means you'll have time to eat before she gets here."

"Stefan, I told you I was fine." I said, shaking my head. This was partially true. Although I had consumed several bags of blood, I was still hungry in the human sort of way.

"Do vampires need human food?" I asked. It's funny that I never wondered about it before. Come to think of it, I never really wondered about Stefan and Damon's human eating habits at all.

Stefan laughed lightly at this question. "Not necessarily. We only need blood to survive. But food doesn't hurt us. We aren't _Twilight _vampires, Elena."

"Aw, I wish you were, I've always kinda had a thing for Edward." I teased, smiling at him. Stefan made an instinctive face in response which made me laugh. "Joking, Stefan, joking. Calm down."

"I would feel a lot calmer if you would eat for me, please." He countered, as he sat the tray down in front of me. I knew there was no point in arguing, so I decided to just do as I was being asked. Picking up the spoon, I began to eat. A very happy Stefan sat and watched me suddenly devour the food with a smug smile.

Ten minutes later, there was a faint knock at the door. Stefan opened it to reveal Bonnie standing in the doorway. She smiled slightly when she saw me, but I could tell it was strained. I had tried to imagine how this moment would be, but I still could not have prepared myself for it even if I had tried. Stefan motioned for Bonnie to come inside, and he opened the door wider. I knew he could also sense the tension.

"Bonnie." He nodded, and then glanced at me. "I'll be in the study den if you ladies need me." He said, before excusing himself and disappearing from the room.

The room became intense, and Bonnie remained in the hallway and stared me. Her hands were fiddling with the loopholes in her jeans as she bit her lips nervously. Was she afraid to come closer? Was she disgusted with me? I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I opened my mouth, not exactly sure of what I was going to say—and so my words came out in a tumble.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry, and I—"

"Elena, stop." She said quietly, and she sadly shook her head. She walked around the couch and sat next to me. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" I was confused. "What are you sorry for, Bonnie?"

"For _this._" She gestured up at down at me.

Oh. Me, a vampire.

"Bonnie, this isn't your fault."

"Elena…we all did so much to protect you. I lost my grandmother, my mother became a vampire, my boyfriend had to relocate. My _life_ was turned beyond upside down. And what was all of it for? For what? Tell me. You weren't supposed to end up like this. _You _didn't want this. We failed. It was all pointless."

She sighed quietly in defeat.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm sorry I put everyone through hell for me. I'm sorry that you hate me now. I know and I get that—"

"I don't hate you, Elena. This is just hard. Different. Weird. You need to give me a few days to process all of this. I'm trying. But my god, I mean…come on!" She was close to tears, and I wanted to reach out and hold her. Like I did when I was human. But I had a feeling the last thing Bonnie wanted was to be wrapped in the arms of a vampire. Even if those arms were that of her best friend.

"…Why did you come?" I whispered. If it was going to be hard for her, she shouldn't have.

"Because I had to see for myself." She replied.

I nodded, because I probably would have done the same thing. I knew it was a lot to take in. I still had to learn how to control my cravings. Strangely, I didn't have the urge to rip Bonnie apart. I guess I didn't give myself enough credit.

"We can get through this, right?" I questioned hesitantly.

Bonnie sniffed slightly before forcing another small smile. "Of course…now I guess I have two best friends that both just happen to be vampires."

That made me think of Caroline. "Oh my gosh, Bonnie, _Caroline._"

Bonnie understood the look of worry on my face. There was no way that she could have told Caroline, or else she would have been here too. But Caroline was probably still too busy mourning the loss of Tyler. "Oh, Tyler!"

"She's looking for his body. She told me that he forced her to leave, instead of watch him change…"

Bonnie trailed off nervously and glanced away. Something was up. I could feel it. I had known Bonnie way to long not to see the telltale signs.

"Bonnie…do you know where his body is?"

She took several moments to reply. She sighed, and glanced at me.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN. (: Review please.**


	7. Decisions

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 7: Decisions

I didn't have to even look up to know Stefan was behind us. Not that it mattered, I'm sure he could still have heard Bonnie perfectly from anywhere in the house.

"What did you do?" I asked her, half afraid of what she would say.

"I…I did this for you, Elena. And for my mom…Stefan, Caroline…" She stuttered, before trailing off and glancing away from me nervously. She was all worked up about something.

"Bonnie…?" I waited for her to answer, and gave her a skeptical look.

"I helped Klaus evade Rick by using a cloaking and transfer spell…" She whispered quickly, staring at the floor. "It prevented him from dying, which is the reason why everyone is still here."

"You what? When? Bonnie—Why didn't you tell anyone, and why would you—?" My questions were coming out rapidly, and I was in shock. I suddenly sensed someone was coming, with quickness towards the boarding house. My eyes flickered to the front door, in time to see Damon slam it open.

"Where. Is. Klaus?" Damon demanded as he walked into the living room, narrowing his eyes at Bonnie.

"He…" She paused, and glanced up sheepishly at me. "He's still here, in Mystic falls."

"How is that even _possible_?" Damon sneered, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"The first part of the spell cloaked Klaus's…_spirit. _Not his body. The spell protects his spirit, and then should his body no longer be able to protect him, another one must be used to transfer his spirit to another predetermined body...and then switch them."

Everyone was silent for a few moments as we absorbed this new information. It suddenly clicked and all made sense. "So, you used Tyler's body to transfer Klaus' spirit?"

Bonnie bit her lip before glancing at the floor again. "Kinda."

"Bonnie!" I was shocked. "But what about Tyler? Is he dead? What happened to his spirit? That's his body and—"

"Elena, _breathe._" Bonnie cut in. She sighed, and removed her hand from my shoulder slowly.

"So Tyler died?" Stefan asked quietly with folded arms as he leaned against the wall. Damon remained silent but looked expectantly at Bonnie as well. We all did.

"Tyler _technically _died when Alaric stabbed Klaus's body."

"You killed him." I said quietly. Bonnie had single handedly made a decision that would forever change everyone's lives. It was a lot to process.

"Elena, what did you expect me to do?" Bonnie snapped, furrowing her brows. "Let my friends die? Let my _mother _die? _I had to make a decision!_" She was shouting.

"And you _choose wrong! _There _had _to be another solution Bonnie! Killing our _friend is not a solution!"_ I shouted back, anger growing in me.

"Don't you think I would have made another decision if I could have! God Elena! Don't you realize I _know _that! I _know _that Caroline probably won't ever speak to me again! I _know _that I made the decision to take someone's life! _I don't need you to tell me this_!"

"_You didn't have to kill him!"_ I was no longer shouting, I was growling, and I couldn't think straight. Everything was happening too quickly. Stefan was pulling me from the couch, and Damon was in front of Bonnie and us.

"Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about doing your witchy mind shit on _her _or I will rip your heart out faster than you can _blink!_" Damon threatened.

I watched the expression on Bonnie's face change, as if she snapped out a trance. She _did_ look like she was ready to cast a spell. On _me._

"Oh my god…Elena. I'm sorry. I—" Bonnie's voice broke off and she lowered her head, letting her hair cover her face. There was a low sniff, and her shoulders shook.

"Let me go, Stefan." I don't know why I asked him, because I was now strong enough to break free for myself.

I locked eyes with Damon, and nodded slightly. He rolled his eyes in response but stepped aside with a grim expression. I sat down again next to Bonnie, who was full on crying now.

"Bonnie, it's okay. I'm sorry too. It's just—we can't lose anyone else." I whispered as I gently rubbed her back.

She nodded, and sniffed again. "I know. I wish—I didn't want to—you have to understand—if there was any other way—Elena—" She was barely able to get her words out, because she began to sob harder.

"I know, shhh, it's okay. Bonnie? Hey, shhh." I gave her a hug and we rocked together quietly.

I glanced up to find the Salvatore brothers watching silently. Within a few minutes, Bonnie regained control of herself.

"Thanks…I'm sorry. I'm okay now." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Ok. Good." I gave her a weak smile, and released her. She smiled back, but I could still see the guilt and sadness hidden behind it.

"I do have a plan…" she said slowly.

"What plan?" Damon asked.

"Tyler's not gone for good. But we'll need Jeremy's help."

**Please review! Let me know what you think will / should happen next! :)**


	8. Calling into the Unknown

**For this chapter, I got to make up some words for Bonnie to say in a spell. I know they sound weird, but hey, I had fun. Don't judge me lol. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Calling into the Unknown

I could tell things were still a little awkward between Bonnie and Jeremy, but she was trying her best to downplay it. She kept things strictly focused on the task at hand. She had remained quiet throughout the entire preparation process, making sure to keep her eyes away from Jeremy. He was oblivious, because he was so excited to finally be able to see me again. Damon and Stefan kept a close eye on him, fearing I would lose control at any minute. I had been forced to drink more blood bags before Jeremy's arrival, just to be safe. I did what I was told, because I wanted him to be safe too. He was happy to see me alive again—for the most part.

"Elena." He spoke low, and his voice was clearly full of emotion—pain. He was obviously troubled. It wasn't everyday your sister got turned into a vampire.

"Hey Jer," I gave a weak smile as I slowly waved at him. I was unsure if any sudden movements would scare him or provoke panic. I was cautious not to do either.

"You look…" He paused to glance up and down at me before continuing, but I cut him off.

"Different, I know…I'm so sorry Jeremy, I—"

"—No," He said, shaking his head. "Like you. I was going to say you look like you. Like my sister. Like Elena."

I smiled, but was at a loss of what to say. This was just what I needed to hear. I didn't want anything else to have to change. Especially not between the only family I had left.

"I'm just glad you're still here." He smiled, and walked forward to embrace me in a tight hug. I sighed and hugged him back—careful not to use my newfound strength. I could feel Damon and Stefan ready to tear us apart if I so much as blinked the wrong way.

"Okay," Bonnie said from a few feet away, "I'm ready."

Jeremy released me and turned to look down at his ex-girlfriend who was crisscrossed on the living room floor of the Salvatore's home. She had sprinkled some short of powder in a circle around three candles that were placed in the shape of a triangle. In the center of the circle and triangle of candles, there was a knife. Beside her, Bonnie's book of spells lay open on an old withered page written in ancient language.

"About time." Damon said, walking back into the room. He had a small cup filled with a brown liquid—probably bourbon—and he downed the entire remaining glass in a single gulp.

"Damon, you _can_ leave." Bonnie snapped, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, and miss out on the spiritual voodoo ritual? I think not." He smiled and winked at her.

Bonnie did not answer; instead, she picked up the knife and held out her hand. "In order for this spell to work, I'll need your blood. I know that you can normally see ghosts naturally—" She broke off abruptly. I knew she was trying not to bring back up the old memory of Jeremy and Anna. couch to sit next to Stefan, and remained silent. Damon leaned up against the doorway and poured himself another shot.

"—but the spirits aren't happy with me for what I've done. I've upset the balance of good and evil, of nature. They will make everything ten times harder for me from this point forward. In order for your soul to be able to reach the other side, you'll have to seal the spell with your blood."

"Uh, alright." Jeremy shrugged, and held out his hand.

"Now, concentrate. You might see anyone else who willing wants to see you, but your connection to the other side will be short. You need to focus on Tyler. He probably won't be reaching out to willingly talk to you. The link between you two will be weak. Make this work." Bonnie warned him, as she took his hand. He nodded, and she cut a small slit into his hand, and then turned it over so that a few drops fell into the center. Stefan's eyes shot over to me, but I nodded to let him know I was fine. Paranoid.

"Close your eyes," Bonnie commanded, and Jeremy did. "Concentrate. Focus." She breathed in slowly and then closed her own eyes. She was quiet for a few seconds, and then the chanting began.

"_Lomo Omay Eras. Lomo Omay Eras. Lomo Omay Eras._" The candles instantly flared up, and there seemed to be an unknown source of wind in the house all of a sudden, because my hair, along with Bonnie's, began to fly around. She repeated this phrase a few more times, and then grew silent.

Jeremy opened his eyes, and looked over to the corner. "He's here."

**Please review, I do enjoy reading them! :) You took the time to read this chapter, it takes two seconds to review. ;)**


	9. Tyler

**Sorry it's been so long. Honestly I lost my umph for this story. It was supposed to be a one shot. Now that the season 4 of TVD is on, I think I'm going to go based off their version and just twist it a little. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**JEREMY POV!**

Chapter 9: Tyler

Tyler was pissed. He stood in the corner of the room, his eyes darkened with anger. He took in the scene in front of him, and then glared at me.

"They can't see me, can they?"

"No, man, they can't." I said slowly.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, and began to walk closer to me.

"Klaus didn't really die when Alaric staked him, he used Bonnie and forced her to do spell that would protect his soul…he then spiritually jumped into your body. Only one soul may abide in a body at a time…" I explained.

"So, I'm dead?" Tyler's eyes widened in understanding. "What? How—"

"Dude, relax. We are going to fix this." I said to calm him, before I turned my attention to Bonnie. "Bonnie, what do we have to do now?"

"Can he hear me?" She asked, looking in the direction of where Tyler stood.

"Yes." He replied, unheard to Bonnie.

"Yes." I repeated, translating.

"We are going to have to try to bring him back ourselves, but that would mean having to figure out how to get Klaus out of Tyler's body, so his soul can return to the right place. Tyler…if you can hear me. I'm going to need you to sit tight until we can come up with a way to make this happen. The point of tonight to make sure you were still _there._ I think some old spell books my gram use to have may hold the key, but you have to give me some time. Unfortunately, you won't have much time in limbo like this. You need to concentrate on staying to yourself. You may encounter…others. Do not speak to them. They cannot hurt you, but they can take you farther in. The farther in you are, the harder this will be. Just stay where you are."

"What does she mean, stay where I am? How am I supposed to stay 'close' when I don't even know how far I can go? What the hell, Jeremy!?" Tyler shouted.

"He wants to know how he's supposed to stay put without going farther in?" I asked Bonnie.

"He needs to just concentrate on his memories. Of coming home, of being with us. He needs to concentrate on staying conscious. Concentrate on being alive. Don't get sleepy. Stay alert, stay focused."

"For how long?" Tyler asked.

"How long will this take?" I translated.

"I'm not sure…but no more than a day or two, I'll work as fast as I can. I promise." Bonnie's voice broke a little, but she looked determined.

"What happened to Klaus's body anyways? Did it turn to ashes?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Did Klaus's body ever turn to ashes?" I directed my question towards Damon.

As if remembering something suddenly, his expression hardened at my question. "No…" he growled, glaring at Bonnie. "His body was perfectly intact, just a bit charred! The stake was burned to a crisp."

"What did you do with the body?" Elena asked, looking over at him.

"I hid it. But that's not the point…" He jabbed a finger in Bonnie's direction. "None of this should be happening. Everyone around here…doing things to _help _you, Elena. Help my ass."

He sighed and walked out the room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

"Alright. So, Tyler, remember, sit tight." Bonnie reminded him.

I nodded at her to let her know he'd heard and nodded in response.

"We'll see you soon." She murmured before chanting again, causing the lights to flicker. When everything came back on, Tyler was gone.

"Is he gone?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Oh," She looked down, and so did I, just in time to notice her still grasping my hands. She immediately released them. "Sorry. Okay, I ugh, need to go and get started hunting for that spell." She said quickly as she scrambled up to gather her things.

"I could help." I offered.

"No!" She snapped quickly, and I jerked my head back in surprise. "I mean…no, it's alright. I got it…I need to do it by myself."

"Alright…" I said. Then turned to look at Stefan and Elena. "So what do we do now?"

"You need to go home. We have school tomorrow." Elena pointed out.

"Uh, you can't be serious? You expect me to go to—or _you_—under the current circumstances Elena?" I asked her in disbelief.

"He's right. You're not going anywhere." Damon chimed in, as he walked back into the room with another glass of liquor.

"Elena, listen to them. I don't think you're ready for that just yet." Bonnie said slowly.

Elena folded her arms and glared. "I can handle myself. If this is going to work, I need to act as normal as possible. The last thing we want is for anyone in town to get suspicious."

"Elena…you going to a place surrounded by people you are going to want to _kill _will most certainly end up causing suspicion when someone ends up _dying._" Damon retorted.

"Damon." Stefan warned him.

"What? Brother, your job is to sugar coat shit. I'm letting her know the cold hard reality that comes with being a vampire." He took a swig of his drink before looking at my sister. "And that is the truth. You _will _kill. It is your natural instinct. To hunt. To kill. To feed. You are all about being morally correct and all that crap, so you killing someone probably wouldn't go over well with your conscious. You need to stay here, on lock, until you can get yourself under control. You'll need our help."

Elena was silent, knowing that Damon was right. She sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. But Jeremry you still need to go home. I don't trust myself to be alone with you or around you to for too long just yet."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like Damon or Stefan would have left that choice up to her anyways. "Yea, alright Elena."

"Also…Bonnie?" Stefan glanced over at Bonnie, who was almost done collecting her belongings. While everyone was talking, she had handed me a strip of cloth to bandage my sliced hand.

"Yea?"

"Elena will need a daylight ring."

"Oh you're right. I'll bring it by tomorrow."

"See, you wouldn't have been able to go anywhere anyways without that." Damon said.

"Okay, so tomorrow, I'll see you all…and hopefully I'll be able to fix this mess I've caused." Bonnie said solemnly.

* * *

**Please review. I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
